I Love You Too
by bradders90
Summary: The story of Narcissa and Lucius, mostly after their arranged wedding. And how they finally came to tell each other how they felt. Oneshot.


"Narcissa, it's good to see you. Congratulations."

"You too, Bellatrix. And Congratulations on what?"

"Hasn't Father told you yet?"

"No."

"I'm sorry Cissy. But if he hasn't told you, someone needs to."

"Tell me what?"

"You're betrothed to someone."

"No…I couldn't be. That's impossible,"

"I'm sorry, but it's true."

"Who is it? The man I must marry."

"Lucius Malfoy."

"What? No."Narcissa laughed.

"Yes. I know he's kind of arrogant, and kind of an ass, but he's your future husband."

"Why would Father do that to me?"

"He did it to me. And Andromeda."

"You were betrothed to Rudolpus?"

"Yes, and it wasn't ideal, but he and I are fond of each other. Soon, it could turn into love."

"Who did Andromeda get betrothed to?"

"Rudolphus Lestrange's brother, Rabastan."

"And now she has been disowned."

"If you're to follow your heart, do it after you marry. Mother and Father can't stand to disown two daughters. And I couldn't stand to not talk to you."

"Thank you for not keeping it from me. I know you're happy with Rudolphus, and I shall marry Lucius, unless he decides to dishonor his family."

"I'm proud of you Cissy."

…

About a year after that conversation with Bellatrix had happened, Narcissa had sat down with Lucius for the first time. They had talked about what was to be expected in their marriage. Narcissa only had one stipulation walking in, however, she felt that if he was demanding too much, she might add more.

"Miss Black."

"Mister Malfoy."

"Before we forget, let's get down to business. What do you expect out of our…situation?"

"You must treat me with the respect that I deserve. I won't just be another pureblood woman. I will also be your wife. I could choose to go the same way as Andromeda, but I love Bellatrix and my parents too much for that. So because I am marrying you, and not forcing you to find another bride, purely out of the /goodness of my heart/, you will treat me with respect. Understood?"

"Fine. I deserve respect as well. And I want an heir."

"An heir?"

"Yes, do you need me to define heir for you?"

"No. I'm not an idiot. Anything else you require?"

"No forcing me to leave the Death Eaters after our wedding."

"Fine, no forcing me to stay at home at all hours of the day. Also, when you are home, you will be caring for the child just as well."

"That is a woman's job."

"With your long hair, it's hard to tell what you are these days."

"You dare-"

"Yes. I do. Like I said, you want an heir, you get to care for him, otherwise my legs stay shut."

Lucius thought about it for a few minutes. He did want the Malfoy line to carry on, but caring for the child? Well, if he had to. "Fine."

As soon as everything was agreed upon, Narcissa got up and walked out the door, smirking at her victory, that she wouldn't just be a trophy wife, but that she would get part of what she wanted in a marriage.

…

"Bella, I can't do this. I can't marry him. What if he decides to go back on our agreement once we are married?"

"If he does, then I will personally see to it that he suffers later in life, when he least expects it. He won't go back on his word. I have already told him the consequences."

"What are they?"

"Not for the young ears."

Narcissa had told Bellatrix everything about the meeting when it had happened, and although she had been worried about what Narcissa had gotten into, she had been amused that Narcissa had gotten the spoiled man to agree to her terms. She had been the most amused when she had given the line, 'With your long hair, it's hard to tell what you are these days.' She had cracked up loudly at that line.

"Now, get ready to walk down the aisle. Or your betrothed may think you ran off with a Mudblood like Andromeda did."

Narcissa stood in her place to walk down the aisle, just as the music started playing, She walked down the aisle to where Lucius was standing, and he thought she looked stunning in her dress robes. They were a basic white design. The only thing that made them look more elegant was the lace of the sleeves. Her blonde hair was pulled into a loose pony, that was curled into sections, with some falling over into face.

Narcissa didn't think Lucius looked too bad himself. His hair was pulled back into its own pony, and his dark green robes looked brilliant with against his grey eyes, which for once, didn't seem that cold. Maybe he could actually be somewhat decent in this marriage. Or was that false hope? Would the threats from Bellatrix be something he wasn't afraid of, or were they something that would allow her to be safe in her new 'home'?

She would have to find out.

…

A few days after the wedding, things were still silent and awkward between the two of them. Maybe they should have spent more time together before the wedding to get used to it? 'No,' he reasoned. 'She is capable of overcoming awkward silences. I will just wait for her to come to me.'

Almost as if she was reading his thoughts, she said, "Well, this isn't awkward at all."

"Do you resort to sarcasm every time it's awkward?"

"Not really. I normally save the sarcasm for idiots like Crabbe or Goyle, who can't understand sarcasm at all."

"So I am an idiot then? Well, that's just wonderful."

"No. You graduated."

"So did Crabbe and Goyle."

"You graduated with marks that actually matter to the world."

"So I am an intelligent idiot? That's an oxymoron."

"I was just going to go for intelligent."

"You are as well. Definitely cunning."

"I was a Slytherin after all."

"True. I was wondering…"

"If I might become a Death Eater?"

"How did you know?"

"I have heard you mumbling under your breath. And my answer is no. I want a child. Not an heir, but a child to raise. Meaning that I need to be alive to raise them."

"Them?"

"You want an heir. What if we have a girl first? Also, I refuse to call any future children we may have an 'it'.

"But you will be alive. With the Dark Lord alive, we will be sure to be able to live safely."

"And what if something happens to him Lucius? I know it's not something we want to think of, but we have to be prepared for every possible outcome. The Aurors aren't just working on getting rid of him, but all his followers. And I refuse to have Minny take care of them herself."

"Why did you even bring Minny along?"

"She was my house elf growing up. When Bella and Andromeda were off at Hogwarts, I was left alone. All I had was her. I want her here to continue to care for any child we have."

"Fine."

Things continued to be just as awkward over the next few weeks, although they did talk more often.

…

June 4th, 1980, Narcissa was sitting on her couch, waiting for Lucius to get home from his meeting with the Dark Lord. He was one of the favorites, and that worried Narcissa, as that could mean a lot of danger for him in the end. But that worry was pushed out of her head when a painful jolt went through her stomach, and she felt something wet on her legs.

"Oh my God. Minny!"

"Mistress is calling?"

"I need you to get me to St. Mungo's. The baby is coming."

"Mistress isn't being able to get to St. Mungo's. It's not being safe for the baby."

"Help me get to my room then?"

"Yes. Minny is being happy to help Mistress."

"Will you go to St. Mungo's to fetch a Healer?"

Once Narcissa was in her bed, Minny disappeared, and reappeared only moments later, with a healer with her. The healer explained that it would be hours before the baby came, and she knew that she needed to relax until that time came.

"Where the hell is Lucius?"

"I'm here now."

"The baby is coming. We need to think of a name."

"Well, we already agreed on Draco Lucius for a boy."

"We don't know the gender. If it's a girl, I want Eris. I want her named after a planet, and not a star. And then Narcissa for a middle name."

"Sounds good to me."

…

Hours later, on June 5th, Narcissa held Draco in her arms for the first time. He was a beautiful little boy, and Narcissa could already see that he would grow up looking like his father, with his grey eyes. And she was excited that she would be able to raise him, and she could tell that he would have a bright future…at least the bright future that she hoped for him.

"I love you Draco. You're going to be a good man when you grow up."

He blinked, but she could tell that he understood.

…

In early 1982, Narcissa was pregnant. Seven months. It was something that she had been wanting for the longest time. She hoped for a little girl to raise, differently than she had been raised. She would be due in August, which meant that in 1993, she would turn eleven just in time to go off to Hogwarts.

One night, she was walking to the Leaky Cauldron, after buying some maternity robes from Twilfitt and Tattings, so she could floo home. Unfortunately, she wasn't watching behind her, as there was someone right behind her. But before she could turn to enter the pub, someone behind her yelled out a spell. Something exploded, hitting her and knocking her out. If she had been conscious, she would have felt the blood spread down her legs.

She woke up hours later, in a bright white room. She was lost about where she was, until she saw Lucius look down at her, with Draco in his arms, sleeping. It looked like Draco had been crying before, and Lucius looked worried.

"Are you okay, Narcissa?"

"Yes. I am fine. How is the baby?"

"The healers won't tell me anything. Maybe they will now."

They only had to wait a few minutes before one came in. "You're awake. Good. I have some news that I need to discuss with you and your husband, before we do anything else. If you could take a seat sir?"

Lucius sat on the end of Narcissa's bed, pulling Draco up into his lap.

"As you know, a spell was cast, and something exploded. It was a basic Confringo spell, though we haven't got the suspect yet. We believe it might have been a Death Eater, who thought you might be an Auror. It could have possibly been the other way around as well. But when the wall exploded, it not only hit you in the head and knocked you out, but something hit your stomach. Unfortunately, it was a miscarriage, and we were unable to save the baby."

Narcissa looked up at Lucius, tears streaming down her face. But what she heard coming from the Healer's mouth next was not what she was expecting.

"There was a lot of blood lost by the time you arrived, and by the time we were finished, we almost lost you. It was lucky we got a blood replenishing potion in you in time. However, I am sorry to say that you will not be able to have any more children."

"What? No, that's impossible."

"I'm sorry, but it's not."

Narcissa started yelling at the healer. She let out a string of expletives, as she had lost a lot over the last few months. Not just her ability to have children, or her almost born child, but her sister as well, who had been arrested about six months earlier. She had almost no one now.

Lucius pulled her close and allowed her to find comfort with him. He was now one of the things keeping her sane, as well as the two year old in Lucius' arms. That was when Narcissa knew that things were going to be different between the two of them.

…

Valentine's day came in the Malfoy house, after a long eight months. It was the first one Lucius and Narcissa would share since her outburst at St. Mungo's. Narcissa had gotten closer to her husband, Lucius, during the last eight months, and she had grown to love him, since he was good to her. She hadn't told him that she loved him yet, and was hoping to do it that day, cliché as it was. But she wasn't brave enough to tell him any other day of the year.

When Narcissa woke up, Lucius' side of the bed was empty, and it felt cold to her. She assumed he had been called by the rest of the Death Eaters in the middle of the night, and as upset as she was, she knew he didn't have a choice. She tried to go back to sleep, but couldn't. The bedroom door opened and Minny, their house elf, came in with a tray of breakfast.

"Master is waking up early, and isn't being able to sleep. He isn't wanting to wake Mistress. Master is being in the library when Mistress is ready."

"Thank you Minny."

Minny left the room, closing the door. Narcissa knew that Minny didn't know about Lucius being a Death Eater, but she wasn't about to tell her, but it was time to talk to Lucius. As soon as she finished with her breakfast, she called Minny to come and take it away, before walking out of her room and through the halls to the library. Pushing the doors open, she saw her husband reading a book intently.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Lucius."

"Happy Valentine's Day to you as well."

"Minny tells me that you couldn't sleep this morning. And that you've been in here because you didn't want to wake me. But she doesn't know about you."

"Oh?"

"You got summoned by the Death Eaters, didn't you?"

"Yes. I'm sorry that this happened on Valentine's Day."

"I don't care so much about that. I am fine with you going when you have to. But I don't like you lying about it to me. Imagine if you got hurt. I have already lost enough in this last years. I don't want to lose you as well."

"I don't want to worry you."

"You not telling me worries me. What if you tried to spin that on me and you weren't home when I woke up? I want to know this."

"Why do you care so much?"

"Because I love you, Lucius!"

"What?"

"I know it wasn't an ideal situation, but I love you. You have been so good, and have been listening to me. And I know it's death till we part, but I am good with that now. Because I love you."

"You couldn't love me. I am not a good person, and I don't deserve your love."

"You do. You do."

"I DON'T."

"Fine, you don't," she said, before she turned on her foot and walked out of the library, ignoring his calls.

…

Narcissa thought of that memory, when she decided to marry him, and she was happy she did. At least she had been. Now she wasn't sure. Would she always be stuck in a loveless marriage? Or could he too come to love her in return? She didn't know, and she was sick of thinking about it. But despite that, she started remembering other things. She remembered their wedding, with how handsome he had looked. She remembered their wedding night, how it had been just sex then. And then she had remembered about two months ago, how she had found out that she was pregnant.

"Narcissa?"

"Yes?"

"Can I talk to you?"

"I suppose."

"I'm sorry. About how I reacted. And how I acted."

"You're sorry? I tell you that I am in love with you, and you yell at me, telling me that I don't, and now you want me to just forgive you?"

"You don't have to forgive me right away. Look, I'm fond of you right now. I know it's not a lot, but I am not going to say that I love you, just because you told me. I want to tell you when I am ready."

"I understand that. Now." She smiled, and he returned it. "But you still have to tell me when you are summoned."

"Why? Other than the fact that you worry for me."

"Because I honestly do love you. And I can't stand the thought of losing you as well."

Lucius nodded, and Narcissa knew that he would tell her as soon as he returned the feelings.

And two months later, he said, "I love you too, Narcissa."


End file.
